Cannogabang
Description Cannogabang is a new unit in Patapon 3. He is a cannon wielder that takes form as a Gyaba. He wears a blue mask and a white cape. Cannogabang is a very powerful unit in Patapon 3, especially when he is a Uberhero and with all of his Class Skills mastered. When using Cannons, he can inflict high damage to structures and enemies but can miss small targets. Cannons are best for demolition purposes. When using Howitzers/Blunderbusses, he can inflict very high damage with high criticals. Howitzers/Blunderbusses are very effective against bosses, as the shrapnel spray is piercing and covers a wide range. When using Lasers, he can damage whole groups of enemies with high attack power and can also inflict criticals. The only downside is that, without powerful Lasers, it's quite useless. Lasers are best for cutting through large armies. Acquisitions Cannogabang is unlocked by leveling both Alosson and Yumiyacha to level 12. Cannogabang is level 12 when he is unlocked. Cannogabang evolves at level 14 and level 20. Equipment Cannogabang can use: *Cannons from unlocking. *Howitzers/Blunderbusses from level 14. *Lasers from level 18. Uberhero Mode: Slinger : Execute powerful cannon attack. :Cannon: glowing shells. :Blunderbuss: piercing fire spray :Laser: ultra-ginormous laser. Cannogabang's Uberhero Mode changes depending on what he has equipped. The only downside being that you can't continue Uberhero Mode with any combos. The only way to combo his Uberhero Mode is to use Soragami's Sutra. Activated: PON PON CHAKA CHAKA ~ PON PON PATA PON Cannon Slinger Cannogabang fires out a massive glowing cannonball that causes major damage and slices through anything in its path. The downside is that he only fires one shell in Hero Mode, and so is useless when trying to hit Bonedeth that are close up. Howitzer/Blunderbuss Slinger Cannogabang blasts 10-12 pieces of red-hot fiery shrapnel onto foes that pierce through anything. This is arguably one of the most powerful attacks in Patapon 3, especially all the Class Skills are unlocked. Also, when the Incendiary Skillz Class Skill is unlocked, it leaves a patch of fire on the ground. Laser Slinger Cannogabang unleashes a giant laser beam that causes amazing damage, but only lasts for a duration of about 1 second. Also, the laser is still being shot when swung upward, hitting airborne enemies, and tall enemies for an extra hit. Any Bonedeth who are standing on the back of a tower will also be hit. This attack has the best range out of all the others, and hits everything on the ground. Class Skills Cannon Skillz Increases the attack power of cannons by 20%. This skill is upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made during Fever with any Cannon. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Scattershot Skillz. Scattershot Skillz Increases the attack power of blunderbusses/howitzers by 20%. This skill is upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made during Fever with Howitzers/Blunderbusses. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Laser Skillz. Laser Skillz Increases the attack power of lasers by 20%. This skill is upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made during Fever with any Laser. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Artillery Skillz. Artillery Skillz Increases the attack power of cannons, blunderbusses and lasers by a further 60%. This skill is upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made during Fever with any cannon, blunderbuss or laser. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Incendiary Skillz. Incendiary Skillz Spots hit by shells and flack catch fire. This skill is upgraded by hitting opponents with shells. *Welcome bonus: +50% attack power. Set Skills Fire Resist Fire and flame type damage is halved. Unlocked from start. Ice Resist Ice and cold type damage is halved. Unlocked at level 15. Poison Resist Poison damage is halved. Unlocked level 20. Monster Killer x1.5 damage against demons, undead, shells, dragons, and giants. Unlocked at level 25. Peerless Dragon Uberhero Only. Time required to revive Hero is 10 seconds, regardless of amount of deaths. Of course, dungeons nullify this effect. Unlocked at level 32. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *When using the jump command, Cannogabang will fire a cannon ball to achieve propulsion, even if he is using a different type of weapon. *Cannogabang can fire two shots per attack command at 1.44 attack speed, but not whilst using a laser. He also fires the laser in a different way unlike the Howtizer and Cannon's attack animations. * When using the Soragami's Sutra with any weapon, Cannogabang will fire his Uberhero Mode attack continuously. *Naughtyfins and Cannogabang are the only Patapon 3 units that are based on mythical creatures. *The cannon, blunderbuss, and laser are the largest weapons in the whole game which only Cannogabang and Miss Covet-Hiss can use. *Cannogabang cannot attack normally when not in Fever Mode. *Cannogabang can only attack once when in Hero Mode, there is a trick to make Cannogabang fire twice, it happens when Cannogabang activated Hero Mode, and Cannogabang is Staggered, Burnt, Slept, or Freezed, and Cannogabang is cured from the status effect. (Note: It only happens when you used PATA PATA Song when is Staggered, Burnt or Slept, except Cannogabang is cured before playing the song.) *Cannogabang is one of two classes (other than Oohoroc) that requires a certain kind of weapon in order to develop class skills. *Cannogabang has unique emblem that is exclusive to him. *Cannons slow down Cannogabang's movement speed by Fever and Attack. Howtizers don't slow down Cannogabang as much in movement speed compared to the Cannons. Lasers give the fastest movement speed and attack for this class. Notice how the attack element changes for the 3 types of weapons. (Crush > Strike > Light), in which these weapons from left to right are the most effective against buildings. Thus that is why you get a compromise in movement speed and attack. *Cannasault and Cannogabang are the only two Uberheroes that have been given a unique emblem for their Hero Mode, incidently their names start with the prefix 'cann' as well. *Even though Cannogabang has an Ice counterpart of the Howtizer weapons, he still shoots red-hot fiery shrapnel onto foes, unlike how Wooyari, with an Ice Pike or Poseipon's Trident he does an Ice Flamespin. *With Cannogabang's Class Skills fully upgraded, he can get +130% damage for Cannons and Lasers. (+20% Cannon/Laser Attack + 60% damage boost + 50% welcome bonus) For Howtizers, you can get +260% damage (+20% Howtizer Attack + 60% damage boost + 50% welcome bonus * 2 by Strike Master = +260% damage.) *Cannogabang's weapon arsenal consists of 3 weapons for every type. (1 Upgradable Weapon, 1 Unique, 1 Super Unique.) *When Cannogabang uses the charge song, he moves forwards or backwards, making him more vulnerable to enemy fire before standing still and firing his gun with the charge attack Hero Mode. *In VS play, Cannogabang's Hero Mode with a blunderbuss or laser is hard to dodge. He is often used in VS for long range support and area denial, as long as he isnt vulnerable to enemy fire, such as Grenburr's Guillotine. *Cannogabang's Laser weapons are the only weapons in this arsenal that has the "Light" attack element, and not the actual main attack elements. es:Cañagabang Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Units Category:Rarepons Category:Uberhero Category:Yumiyacha-Based